


The Princess and the Nerd

by thewarblerette



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Nerdiness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarblerette/pseuds/thewarblerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a crush on the popular girl around campus, Penelope Whit. If he could just have one chance with her maybe, he could be her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His First Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the cutest ideas I've ever had

She was all he could think about. Everywhere he would look, there she was, but not because he would follow her, but because they hung out in the same places. The library, the bookstore, and even the same classes. 

Tom had an intense crush on Penelope, and he determined to ask her out on a date. 

But, he had to talk her first. 

Every time he looked at her, his heart started to race. And if he wanted to even utter a word to her, Tom would need to get courage and fast. Their first semester of college was almost over, and Tom would love to hang out with Penelope over the summer. 

Just the thought of Penelope in a bikini made his glasses fog up. 

This whole dilemma brought him to his present situation: Tom was in the library, and Penelope was sitting a couple tables across from him, in a cashmere blush colored turtleneck dress with white cateye sunglasses. The dark skinned woman was deep in thought with a pencil in her mouth. 

Tom thought she looked so adorable like that, concentrating on her studies. She was probably studying for their psychology test they had on Wednesday. 

The curly-haired man cleared his throat softly, and tried to walk up to her. With each step, his heart started to race just like he imagined it would. However, as soon he got extremely close to her, Penelope got up, about to leave.

Finally, Tom spoke up. "Um, hi, Penelope!" His deep voice squeaked a bit. 

Penelope smiled at him, and a part of him melted. Everyone on the campus knew her sweet smile and her personality to match. 

"Oh, hey, uh..." His name was escaping her mind, but she always thought he was attractive in that timid guy kind of way, especially with that English accent of his. 

"Tom! From your psychology class, and your screenwriting class." He pushed up his glasses.

Penelope nodded. "Right, right. You're always the one besides me answering questions." They both laughed as Tom scratched his head. 

"Yeah, but, um, could you help me study for the test we have next week?"

"Really? You need my help? I don't think so." She was about to leave. Tom couldn't let her go. 

Tom gently touched her shoulder. "But I do! Even one of the top people in the class needs a little bit of help sometimes, c'mon. Help a fellow classmate out, love."

Penelope smiled and intently looked up at the tall man. "Are you sure?"

Tom gulped as he looked into her deep lakes of brown eyes. "Yeah, this chapter about, ehm, the brain is very challenging."

Penelope giggled and nodded. "Alright. I'd help you now, but I have an outing with one of my friends. So, how about you come to my apartment after class and then we can get to studying."

Tom began to blush at the thought of being able to go into her apartment. Penelope cocked her to the side. 

"Dude, you're getting really red. You alright?"

Tom took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little bit tired. Don't worry, I'm fine." 

The small woman patted his shoulder, put on her white cateye sunglasses and turned to walk out the library door. 

"Well, alright, Tom. It was wonderful meeting you and it'll be even better studying with you!" The Englishman watched as the small woman walked off, her ample bottom swishing with her going out the door.

All Tom said after she was, "Damn, she's gorgeous."

_____

The next day after their meeting, Tom waited for Penelope at his desk, putting his stuff away into his backpack. She was talking to their psychology teacher about a couple of things. 

He silently consumed her form with his eyes, and inhaled strongly. Penelope's body was absolutely glorious. The way her tiny waist tapered down her ass, he couldn't resist the urge to slap it, and do other things to her as well. The way her high waisted shorts were accentuating the curve of her rear was all too much. 

Once Penelope and their professor were done talking, she turned back to Tom. "You all set there, Tom?"

He grinned at her. "Oh yeah, let's get to studying."

Penelope leaded the way out the classroom door as Tom walked beside her. Although, he couldn't help but ask her one question.

"Are you sure it's okay that I can come to your apartment, Penelope? I don't want to intrude or anything like that."

Penelope reassured him. "No, no, no! It's totally fine. I bring all of my friends over to my apartment for whatever reason. I didn't get a lot of time for them to come to my house when I was younger, so this is how I compensate."

Tom chuckled,"Hmm, interesting."

"Not really, it's just a bad compensation problem that runs deep," Penelope commented. 

"That's okay, love. We all have them."

Penelope nodded. "Oh yeah. Some more than others."

They stopped at a light as Penelope put on a pair of her black sunglasses. 

Tom looked at her. "You have a knack for psych, Penelope. Really, it's amazing."

"It definitely is an interesting class, but I have interests in other fields."

"Like...?" Tom wondered.

Penelope swung his question away and smiled at him, "No, you know what? What's with all the questions about me, huh? What about you? Can I ask you some questions?"

Tom laughed as they crossed the street to her apartment building. "Yes, yes, you can, but I assure you all my questions come with good intentions. I'm just an inquisitive person."

"Hmm, alright," she replied. "You're really great at Psychology too. Is that what you want to do?"

"No, I'm more of an acting man myself." They went upstairs to her apartment.

She got out her keys and started to opened her door. "Really? I would assume so because I've seen a play or two that you've been in on campus."

"Really?" Tom began to felt hot. What if she said her acting was shit? She probably wouldn't want to date a shitty actor.

They stepped into her apartment and he put his light jacket on the couch as she said, "Yeah, you were really good! Wonderful, really."

Tom unbuttoned his shirt a little and fanned himself. "Is it hot in here? It suddenly got hot in here."

Penelope couldn't stop laughing at how adorable he was. "You've never gotten a compliment about your acting?"

"Well, yeah only when I was younger. All my professors say is "Good Job" and other simple things like that. But the crowd's applauses felt really good." The energy he felt from the audience made him realize that he chose the right thing for him to do. 

"See? Exactly! You're a wonderful actor. Own that shit!"

Tom laughed out loud as he plopped on her plush couch. He looked around her apartment, and had to admit it wasn't nice for a college apartment. It was fully furnished with all types of things, a TV, a couch, a love seat, and a chair. He cracked his head to peek into her bedroom and saw her bed. He smirked at thinking what he would do to her on that nice and soft-looking bed of hers. 

"The bathroom is straight down the hall, and my bedroom is right there in front of you to the right, so you can sit here and wait for me to make us a little something or you can get yourself settled in my room. I have a TV in there so you can relax."

Tom gave her a lovely smile as she was cutting up strawberries for the both of them. "No, no, I'm good. Thank you though." Even her hospitality was phenomenally sweet too. 

Tom thought it cute how she worked in the kitchen, humming happily, and twirling around and having fun. 

The nerdy man could just imagine he and Penelope together on a weekend vacation or something where it's an early morning and she's making them both breakfast. 

Tom shook his head out of those fantasies, and got up to go to her room. He really needed to stop having these daydreams before he gets hurt. 

Penelope was just being nice, and helping out a friend. Tom knew it couldn't go far. 

As soon he got comfortable on the bed, Penelope came in with their books and two plates full of strawberries.

A bright smile on her face, she told him. "Let's get to studying, shall we?"


	2. A Pretty Good Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Tom start their study session, however Penelope wants to make it fun in her own quirky way.

It had been two hours since they started studying, and Tom continued to act like he didn't get some of the study guide Penelope had a made up. And so far, she didn't notice a damn thing. 

Maybe acting was a great choice for him after all. 

Tom furrowed his brows as he asked the next question. "Wait, so the amaygdala is the part of the brain that does what? I'm sorry for some reason this is the hardest part for me."

Penelope had gotten the whole bucket of strawberries and just brought them in there with them because she knew it was going be a long study session. 

She put another strawberry in her mouth. "The amaygdala is responsible for our emotions and behavior." Penelope gasped when she had an epiphany. Tom couldn't help but laugh at how cute her "idea" face was. 

"Tom, I have an idea for a study game...if you're up for it, of course."

Tom ran his hands through his curly locks and smiled nervously at her. "Well, it depends on the game."

"Okay, so I have my study cards. And I'll quiz you! Each time you get an answer right, you get to throw a piece of strawberry in my mouth. If you get a question wrong, I can to throw one in your mouth. Sounds good?" Penelope had a beaming grin on her face. She really wanted to play, and Tom would probably remember everything if they associated it with a game. 

Tom liked challenges, and he couldn't pass up this chance. "Alright, I'm game, Penelope. Gimmie your first card." He playfully narrowed his eyes at her as she got off the bed and went to one of her drawers. 

"Wait, what are you doing?"

The bubbly girl turned back at him as she bent down to the drawer. He bit his lips as she smiled back at him. "I'm putting on my pajamas, silly! I'm not getting my clothes dirty in case you throw fruit at me. Now I'll be right back."

She exited her room to go the bathroom. That gave Tom just enough time to think about what had happened in the past day and a half. 

He had finally got the courage to talk to Penelope. They actually had a conversation, and he got invited to her apartment. Now, he was physically on her bed. 

By this rate, in a month, they'll be together. 

His face hurt so much from smiling when Penelope gets back, dressed in a hooded onesie with star designs. 

Tom tried to hide his laugh, but failed miserably. "Oh my god. You look adorable!"

Penelope twirled around in her onesie for him. "Thanks. It's literally my pride and joy." She plopped on the bed, her legs crisscross and she cracked her knuckles. 

"Alright, let's get started." Penelope picked up the stack of cards and cleared her throat. 

"The function of the synapses are...?" Penelope looked into Tom's crystal blue eyes. 

"Um, their function is to transfer messages and impulses through the spaces of the brain." His heart melted when she clicked her tongue with a smile. 

"Damn. That's correct, Mister." Penelope handed him the container, and with deft fingers he picked a semi-large strawberry.

"Oh, god, Tom. Why that one?" She giggled as she put on her hood and gestured to him. "C'mon. Bring it on." She opened her mouth and got in position. 

Tom got his wrist ready and tried to shoot in her mouth, but missed. It left red residue on her mouth and a little part of her cheek. 

"Fuck you, Tom," Penelope said as she took the strawberry off the bed and popped it in her mouth. 

Tom laughed as he took off his glasses to wipe them. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."  
______________

An hour passed and Tom had wanted to change the rules a bit. Overall, he didn't think it was fair for her to just quiz him. So, he offered to quiz her as well, with the same rules still apply. 

And they couldn't stop laughing during the entire time. The sun had gone down, and the blue sky turned to a twilight mixture of purple and orange.

Tom tried to keep Penelope from falling of the bed from laughing. "Penelope, answer this last question and we'll be done with the game, alright?" 

She caught her breath. "Okay, okay. What's the last question?"

"What is the pituitary glands' function?"

"Oh, I know this! And because I know it, I'll take a M&M right now as a celebratory gesture." She popped one in her mouth. Since they ran out of strawberries, she went to get candy. 

Tom raised an eyebrow at her playfully, challenging her. "So, what is it?"

"it's function is to help the growth of other endocrine organs. It's attached to the brain, and it is pea-sized."

Penelope took a handful of candy and got ready. "Prepare for an onslaught, Hiddleston." 

"Oh, no, please, don't hurt me!" Tom said as he mocked fear. 

Penelope cackled as she threw a bunch of M&Ms at the man, who was laughing as she dumped the rest of the bag on him, a few chocolate pieces caught in his golden locks. 

"I win! I winnnnnnn!" Penelope did a little victory dance. 

Tom looked at her up and down. "I didn't know we were keeping score?"

"Oh, we weren't keeping score, but I decided I win." She giggled and Tom threw some of the candy at her. Penelope gasped and stopped in her dancing tracks. 

"You little bastard!" She moved quickly and got one of her pillows. She hit him three times, each almost harder than the last. He couldn’t believe such a small woman could have so much strength. When she stopped, she was panting as she fanned herself.

“Okay, enough play time. Time for some relaxation.” She sat down on her bed, turning on Netflix. Penelope turned to Tom. “I have a lot of movies, as you can see."

Tom thought about it for a second. "How about some good 'ol fashioned James Bond."

Penelope's eyes popped at the mention of one of her favorite fictional characters.

"Ooh. Do you have a favorite?"

"Connery, of course!"

Penelope pouted. "Not even Moore? I mean, c'mon, The Man with the Golden Gun was pretty good."

"Nah. Connery is the best damn Bond there ever was." Penelope laughed at his impression of the man's accent. 

"Pretty good. Uh, I'll put Diamonds Are Forever on."

Tom smiled at her as she sat down next to him. 

"Wonderful choice."

_____________

30 minutes into the movie and they were really absorbed. Tom admired the suave character of 007, like most men did. He loved how he could look calm and collected in any dangerous situation, how he could assess anything and now how to get out of it. However, Tom loved that Bond could have any woman he wanted. He turned to Penelope, look at her soft features watching the movie. 

His eyes went over her gentle eyes, her button nose, and her cute plump pout. 

He went to open his mouth to ask her the burning question, but somehow she beat him to it. 

"Hey, Tom, do you want to catch a movie sometime?"

A blush appeared on his cheeks. "Um, what?"

She turned to him. "Yeah! Me, you, and a movie?"

He scooted a little bit away from her as he pushed up his glasses. "Really? Y-you'd wanna see a movie with me?"

"You make yourself sound like you're a horrible guy! You're really cool. Of course I'd want to see a movie with you. Would you want to see one with me?"

"Of course I would!" 

Penelope smiled triumphantly. "Great. It's settled then. We'll see a movie together."

Tom gulped as he turned back to the movie. Oh my god, he thought. I actually might have a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO FUCKING LONG (for me) I'm finally done with it. Enjoy and please leave comments and give me kudos and bookmark this story!


	3. Tom's Time to Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides to make his move on Penelope at the movies.

It had a been a couple of weeks since Tom and Penelope hung out. With it being two weeks before finals, everything was quick for both of them. Both Tom and Penelope had things to do in their clubs, and when they could, they sat next to each other in class, always giggling and laughing together. 

Tom had actually hang out with Penelope's group of friends once, and they loved him. For a quiet and timid guy, once he was around a cool group of people, he could let go and feel free. Penelope's friends could see the chemistry between the two, and were secretly placing bets on how fast it would take for them to get together. 

They did text each other, here and there, though. Their conversations were a mix of school-related things, inside jokes, and the occasional flirtation here and there. 

And, now, three weeks after their study session, on the last day of their Freshman finals, they had their movie night, or as Tom called it, an unofficial date. And since this was the Brit's first date in a long time, and he really liked this girl, he wanted to clean up nice. 

Tom thought about it and went with a white shirt and black slacks he hadn't worn in a while. He didn't have anywhere special to wear them to since London. 

He smirked as he decided to shoot Penelope a text. 

T: Since I know how classy and fashionable you are, Pen, I'll let it slide if you're a couple minutes late when I pick you up, darling. ;)

As Tom pressed 'send', he quickly started to panic. What if Penelope was offended by what he said or what if she never replied back? But his little panic attack subsided when he replied. 

He laughed as he read her text. 

P: Haha, very funny. Ya know for looking this good all the time, I'm never fashionably late and I'm always on time, hun. You would probably be more late than me, you ass. Remember you were late to hang out with my friends because you had to water. your. goddamn. plants. 

P: Who would do that, but YOU, Tom? XD 

T: o.o I was doing other things, Penelope! 

P: ....Like what, Tom? 

Tom couldn't exactly tell her that he wanted to get one last wank out before that because he didn't want to think about her in compromising position in the company of her friends. 

T: I was finishing up an essay, alright? 

P: Oh, Tom. You're always the studious one, aren't you? But, I'll stop texting you so I can finish getting ready. 

T: Alright, haha. I'll text you when I'm outside. 

Before he left, Tom put his new contacts in. He had been meaning to wear them, but he thought he looked better with glasses. He shrugged at himself as he looked in the mirror. 

"Maybe Penny will like me in these."

Then, he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. 

__________________

"Jesus fucking christ, what am I gonna wear?" Penelope couldn't stop panicking for some reason. Tom was just a friend of hers, right? She didn't need to look good around him all the time. That's just how she was, a very fashionable person. And that was the truth, then he came up to her. That tall, lean, and intelligent man, with a great sense of humor, a gorgeous smile, and those brilliant blue eyes who was always in the back of her mind. 

Penelope shook her head. We're just friends, she thought. I don't want anything else to happen between us.

She went through her closet one more time, and picked out a cream/blue ombre colored halter dress that flowed with the wind whenever there was a breeze. 

Penelope shrugged and put it on as she looked at herself in the mirror. She liked the way the cream color looked against her bronze skin. She smiled as she thought it complemented her very well. 

The woman always had an eye for fashion at a young age. 

Penelope fixed her hair into a puffy bun, put some hoops earrings on, with her silver shoes, a silver ring, and a little bit of color lip balm on, and was ready to go. 

She picked up her phone and looked at the time. It read 6:15. That gave them at least 20 minutes before the movie started so they could buy food to sneak in with. 

Just then, her phone vibrated, letting her know that Tom texted her. 

T: I'm outside, Penny. 

She grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. 

______________

Tom was on his phone when Penelope got out of her apartment. He heard steps come toward him as he brought his head up. 

"Hey, Penelo-wow." He lost all words when he saw her.

"You l-look nice Penelope." She laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks! Now, let's go to the dollar store." She was already in the car. 

"What for, exactly?"

"For the candy we're getting to eat at the movies, of course!"

"You're taking candy into the movie theater? Isn't that against the rules?" He looked at her with nervousness. 

Penelope chuckled as she looked in her bag for something. "Yes, but everybody does it, Tom." She eyed him slyly. "Didn't you do it in England?"

"We never smuggled stuff into the cinemas," he embarrassingly mumbled. 

Penelope scoffed and laughed hard. "Oh, Tom, you're such a good boy." She kept laughing as she took out her ear phones. 

Tom noticed her putting her earphones in and exclaimed, "You don't need to do that, Penny! We can just listen to the radio." Penelope smiled and turned the radio on. While she searched for a station, she warned him, "Tom, I'll warn you, I sing to almost every song I know on the radio, so if I get annoying, please just let me know."

He chuckled at her. "It's fine. I bet you're not that bad." Penelope didn't hear her as she heard the opening trumpet notes from Fifth Harmony's song "Worth It"

Just gimme you  
Just gimme you  
Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do  
And if what they say it's true   
It's true, I might give me to you

Tom bit his lip when he saw Penelope dance in her seat. She changed into a completely different person, he noticed when she sings. And then in a split second, she snapped out of it to tell him to take a right to the dollar store. 

As they grew closer to the store, Penelope started to act sultry as they lyrics continued to get more suggestive. 

It's all on you   
It's all on you  
It's all on you, so what you wanna do?   
And if you don't have a clue  
Not a clue, I'll tell you want to do

She looked towards the windshield again, not singing to Tom anymore.   
Come harder just because   
I don't like it, like too soft

Then, Penelope turned to Tom again, chuckling and patting him on the shoulder as she saw his face get red. 

I like it a little rough  
Not too much, but maybe just enough

As Tom stopped the car, he just watched, amazed, as Penelope continued to dance in her seat. He was saddened to stop the engine. Tom wanted to see the hyperactive woman dance more, but their movie couldn't wait. 

Penelope's little act stopped and her smile went away. 

"Hey! That was a good song!" Tom chuckled at her reaction as he got out of the car. 

"I know, but Penelope, we have to get our candy, right?" Penelope responded with a groan as they entered the store. Penelope went straight to the candy section, and Tom obediently followed her. 

"So, what do you want?" Penelope asked, looking at the variety of candy with Tom. "I'm gonna take the Jolly Rancher chews."

Tom was profoundly confused with all these candies. Some of them he saw in England, but the rest were a complete mystery to him. 

"Uh, I'll take these ones! Er, Nerds?" 

Penelope laughed. "How befitting for you! I love it."

"Ey, shut up." He playfully pushed her as they waited in line. Standing in the line, Penelope noticed for the first time how nice Tom was dressed. His nice slacks and his white button up shirt that showed how much muscle he actually had on him, and how broad his chest was. Then, her eyes travelled up to his face. Penelope's eyes widened when she realized his glasses weren't there. 

As they put their candy down to be rung up, Penelope looked at his face. How bare it seemed to be without his glasses. His eyes were bluer than ever before, and she noticed how his nose seemed a bit bigger without them.

Tom turned to Penelope with a concerned look on his face. "Pen, you alright?"

Penelope felt her face get hot as she smiled nervously at the man. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just pay for the candy so we can get to the movie."

"Alright, alright." Tom smiled at her as he got the money out of his wallet. 

Penelope went to the front of the register to get the candy, she couldn't stop thinking Tom looked pretty hot without his glasses on. 

As they walked out of the dollar store, she commented to Tom. "You're wearing contacts?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Penelope laughed a little bit, "You look really good with them on."

A small blush began to form on Tom's face. "You really think so? Thanks, Penelope."

_____________

The movie they chose was a sci-fi alien movie. Tom knew even though Penelope kind of feared aliens because she believed in them, he knew she would like it anyway. 

During the movie, there were a lot of scary moments where Penelope would hide in Tom's shoulder. She got so scared that physically put his arm around her so she could feel safe. It got a little squeak out of him, but he was beaming on the inside. 

One last scare from Penelope is what did it for Tom. He might've only had one chance to make his move and he might not ever get one again. 

When Penelope's head was in the crook of his neck for the 10th time, he gently raised her head to look at him with his dexterous fingers. Their eyes met and Tom knew Penelope wasn't scared anymore, he could feel that he had Penelope's utter attention. 

No words were muttered. The only sounds they could hear were their breathing and the movie, which, in time, they didn't pay attention to. Little by little, Penelope closed her eyes and inched closer to Tom's lips. The golden-haired man couldn't take it anymore and locked the brunette's full lips in a sweet kiss. There was no lust. There was just simple sweet young love that Tom had for Penelope, and love that she would in time, have for him. 

Penelope's lips felt soft and plump, and tasted like the strawberry lip balm she loved so much. She sighed in the kiss and ran her hand through his mop of golden locks. When the two parted, they sheepishly looked down from each other, and looked back to the movie. 

From that point on, Penelope wasn't scared anymore. She just snuggled up to Tom for the rest of the movie.


	4. The Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding the courage to do so, Tom asks Penelope what he's been wanting to ask her for months.

After the movie, Tom and Penelope were on their way home, bubbling with excitement from the movie and a little of something else for each other. 

Penelope had a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe how much of a little fucking baby I was! Oh my god, I feel terrible."

Tom just laughed at her. "You really mustn't though. It was a scary movie. You had a right to be scared."

"Like at that part, where the aliens found the mom and they abducted her!" She shuddered remembering it. "Just the sound of her back cracking as they levitated her up like that was so gross."

"Oooh, no. The part that I squirmed at was when the aliens possessed the sister's body telling her brother to go with them if he wanted her to live."

"No, that was really fucked up. That shit left her paralyzed anyway. I thought that was too cruel."

Tom looked at the dark-skinned girl with a semi-serious expression. "Don't you know, Penelope? Aliens don't have our sense of morality, that's why they didn't care! It's just a human thing." 

Penelope laughed as she playfully hit him. "Oh, shut up, Tom."

Their laughter slowly died down and soon they were in an awkward silence, riddled with sexual tension that they were too nervous to talk about. 

Well, Tom was, but not Penelope.

Penelope smiled, feeling heat in her cheeks as she asked her next question. "So, what was that kiss about, Thomas?" It was her turn to blush and stare down at the floor. The smile on her face widened at what the action of affection meant for them. 

Tom smiled at the formal use of his name. He exhaled and just kept looking at the road ahead of them. He didn't want to look at Penelope because he most definitely would start to blush. His heart was already beating fast.

Tom licked his lips and thought about his next words very carefully.   
"I, er, I care for you deeply, Penelope." He gulped and gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

Penelope's smile grew larger, so much so that her cheeks started to hurt from her joy. 

"Oh? Is that so? So, what are you asking of me, Tom?"

Tom exhaled deeply. It was too much for him to handle. He thought his heart was about to explode. Tom pulled over the car, and turned it off. 

Tom stared into Penelope's soulful dark brown eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek, causing her to smile shyly. 

"I really, really like you, Penelope. Like a hell of a lot. I have ever since I saw you in Psych. You're smart, beautiful, and funny as hell." The Brit moved closer to the American's face. His voice lowered just enough to make Penelope tingle. 

"Please, Penelope. Be my girlfriend. Be mine." And he kissed her again. Tom kissed her with such force that it made Penelope moan. 

It felt like a sudden jolt of energy passed through Penelope as she practically got out of her seat and straddled Tom as she got on his lap in the driver's seat. 

Tom laughed at her actions as his hands roamed on the length of her back and landed on the cheeks of her ass, slapping and squeezing them, making her grind on his crotch.

Penelope hissed as she moved away from the kiss and held her head back. Tom took this opportunity to suck at the hollow part of her neck. Then, he looked at her face and smiled. 

"Do I take this as a yes, darling?"

Penelope pecked his lips and giggled, "Yes, Tom. I would love to be your girlfriend." He grinned and kissed her passionately again. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Tom had a goofy smile on his face as Penelope moved back to her seat. 

"Yeah, I kinda know that already," she remarked. Tom started the car and continued to drive to her apartment. 

__________

When they arrived at Penelope's apartment, neither of them wanted to part. As Tom got out of his car and opened the door for her he walked to her apartment door. They just stood there looking at each other with their hands semi-intertwined together. 

Penelope bit her lip with a small smile tugging at her mouth, while Tom just looked at her like she was the cutest thing in the world. 

"So, um, would you like to come in to watch Netflix with me?"

Tom smiled. "James Bond again?"

Penelope shook her head. "No, I was think a bit more funny. Grown-Ups?"

"Yes, of course, Penny."

__________

Tom and Penelope were doing a lot of things, but they were definitely not watching the movie. 

In fact, they didn't even have a moment to breathe due to the fact that their mouths were practically glued together. 

It looked like Penelope's favorite thing to do was straddle the fuck out of Tom and grinding on him. 

They had gotten out of their clothes somewhat. Penelope only had her strapless bra and her underwear, while Tom took his shoes off and his shirt unbuttoned. 

The Englishman's hand were kept on her ass the entire time throughout their make-out session, he was continuously spanking her. Needless to say that was one of his favorite parts about Penelope. Her moans were tangled with his, the temperature of room rising high with their current lust for each other. As Tom tried to put his hand down her underwear to reach for her clit, Penelope yelped and slapped his hand away. 

"No, no! Don't touch that." Penelope got off of him, and folded her arms across her chest. 

Tom looked at her with disheveled hair, and his chest heaving up and down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." At that point, Tom was red as a tomato. 

I've n-never had anyone touch me there before." Penelope couldn't look at Tom in the face. She felt so ashamed. A girl her age to be a virgin? She constantly thought something was wrong with her.

Tom's eyes widened when he realized what this meant. 

"A-are you a virgin, Penelope?" She didn't even answer him. All she did was nod as she felt tears well up in her eyes. 

"Darling, come here." He moved over to her. Tom took her into her arms and wiped her tears away. In the time of their friendship, he had never seen her cry. Now, seeing her like this, he hated it. He wanted her bright smile that lit up his life back on her face. 

"Love, don't cry, please." He rocked her in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Penelope chuckled. "I got caught up in the moment, I guess?" She looked at Tom with big watery dark brown eyes. 

"Do you still want me? Even though I'm a virgin?" She bashfully asked him. 

The next thing that Tom did surprised Penelope really. All he did was just burst out laughing. 

"What?" She asked, her brows furrowed. "What's so funny?" 

Tom's laughter died down to a chuckle as he ran his hand across her smooth brown cheek. 

"Penelope, baby," Tom's smile softened to something of tender affection when he called her that. He liked the thought of that really. Penelope. His girlfriend. His baby. 

"No matter if you've slept with zero men or twenty men, I'll always want you."

Penelope bit her lip and smiled. "Ah, I see." 

Tom pecked her on the lips. "So, what would you like to do now?"

She shrugged. "We could watch a movie or something. You pick."

"Okay. That's fine."

There was five minutes of pure silence between them. The longest amount of silence they had had in their entire friendship together. 

"Um, there'll be a time when I'm ready for sex, but not yet. Not now. That's all I'm going to say about it right now."

"And that's totally okay with me, darling. Take all the time you need. I know how to take care of myself." All he did was wink at her and turned back to the TV to pick a  
movie. 

That was easier said than done as Tom felt the hardness in his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forgot to leave comments and give the story kudos! :3


End file.
